<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifices Must Be Made (di Winter_of_our_Discontent) by T'Jill by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873857">Sacrifices Must Be Made (di Winter_of_our_Discontent) by T'Jill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi quando si offre come sacrificio umano, ma sicuramente non era questo. A quanto pareva le storie che aveva sentito sui draghi avevano omesso alcuni dettagli importanti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifices Must Be Made (di Winter_of_our_Discontent) by T'Jill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts">Winter_of_our_Discontent</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent">Winter_of_our_Discontent</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>I sacrifici devono essere fatti</strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>John non era del tutto certo di quale fosse l'etichetta per offrirsi per essere divorato da un drago. Gli altri abitanti del villaggio erano di gran lunga troppo spaventati per seguirlo su per la montagna, e lui non poteva di certo incatenare <em>se stesso</em> a una roccia.</p><p>Stabilì di piazzarsi sul bordo di una delle aperture più grandi della caverna. Mettendo le mani intorno alla bocca, gridò "Ciao!" nella grotta. Poté sentire la sua voce echeggiare nelle profondità.</p><p>Be’, se era lì, lo aveva sentito di sicuro.</p><p>John adesso era tanto in alto sulla montagna che non vi cresceva altro oltre a piccole chiazze di muschio e qualche sempreverde dall'aspetto malsano con segni di bruciature. Si allontanò di alcuni metri dall'ingresso della caverna e si sedette a gambe incrociate sulla roccia, appoggiando la schiena a uno degli innumerevoli affioramenti che circondavano l'apertura. Inutile stare scomodo mentre aspettava.</p><p>Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa che avesse iniziato ad assopirsi. Una cosa era essere stressati prima di prendere una decisione, ma una volta stabilita una linea d'azione non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi, e innanzitutto era già stanco, dopo tutto il casino della notte precedente.</p><p>Aveva appena deciso che non poteva far male chiudere gli occhi solo per un attimo quando il terreno sotto di lui iniziò a vibrare. Aprì gli occhi e balzò in piedi appena in tempo per vedere un<em> drago fottutamente</em> <em>grande </em>emergere dalla caverna.</p><p>Una cosa era sapere che c'era un drago nei paraggi, e che il drago era grande... persino vederlo volare sopra il villaggio... ma un'altra cosa era vederlo da vicino, quindi John pensò di poter essere perdonato per avere indietreggiato istintivamente, il che ovviamente lo portò ad inciampare nella roccia e cadere di brutto sul sedere. “<em>Porca puttana</em>,che male.”</p><p>Essendo stato distratto dal drago dal dolore, ora fu distratto dal dolore dal drago, la cui testa ora era a pochi metri dalla sua e i cui occhi guardavano dritto nei suoi. Per iniziare, erano di un grigio sorprendente, con pupille verticali simili a quelle dei gatti, lunghe come la sua mano, ed erano pieni di una feroce intelligenza che diceva a John che quella era decisamente una creatura pensante. All'improvviso si sentì vulnerabile in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con i denti ricurvi della lunghezza delle sue dita o gli artigli affilati come rasoi lunghi quanto il suo avambraccio.</p><p>"Hai detto ‘ciao’?" disse la creatura, con una voce profonda e rimbombante che gli echeggiò nel corpo. Probabilmente un <em>lui </em>drago, allora, decise una parte del cervello di John.</p><p>“Ehm, sì. Vale a dire... sarei stato io. Ciao." John si alzò in piedi e si spazzolò. "Sono qui per offrire me stesso come sacrificio umano."</p><p>"No," disse il drago, e si voltò per rientrare nella caverna.</p><p>"Ora, aspetta solo un maledetto minuto,” disse John con rabbia.</p><p>Il drago lo ignorò.</p><p>John afferrò una roccia lì vicino e la scagliò contro la schiena del drago. "Ehi! Drago!"</p><p>Il drago si fermò, girando il lungo collo per affrontare John senza voltare il resto del corpo.</p><p>“Ho scalato tutta questa. Intera. Fottuta. Montagna per arrivare qui, lucertola troppo cresciuta,” disse John, lanciandogli un sassolino proprio in mezzo agli occhi.</p><p>"Sei davvero un <em>suicida?"</em> sibilò irritato il drago, con un sottile nastro di vapore che gli usciva dalla bocca.</p><p>"Sono venuto qui per essere mangiato da un drago,” ha detto John, "non mi aspetto di essere migliorato dall'esperienza."</p><p>"E perché, ti prego, dimmi, sei venuto fin qui per essere <em>consumato,</em> la carne sbranata <em>dal corpo mentre sei ancora vivo, </em>le membra <em>strappate</em> dal busto dai miei artigli e denti, le ossa <em>spaccate</em> per succhiarne il midollo e rosicchiate, per giacere distrutto e <em>dimenticato</em> sul pavimento della mia tana...” Il drago si mosse come un gatto troppo cresciuto: lento, deliberato e stranamente aggraziato nonostante le sue enormi dimensioni. Mentre parlava, girava in cerchio attorno a John, punteggiando le parole con sbuffi caldi e asciutti di respiro che gli scompigliavano i capelli e gli abiti.</p><p>Da vicino, John poteva vedere che le scaglie che sembravano nere come il ferro a una certa distanza brillavano di un grigio peltro catturando la luce.</p><p>“No, sono venuto da queste parti per <em>salvare il mio villaggio. </em>Non abbiamo nessun tesoro da offrirti, e se continua così non avremo più nemmeno pecore, a proposito, grazie tante per questo, quindi l'unica cosa che rimane è un sacrificio umano, per cui eccomi qua."</p><p>Il drago si sedette di fronte a lui, con la testa ancora leggermente al di sopra del livello di John. "Credo che il dono tradizionale sia un sacrificio <em>vergine</em>."</p><p>"Sì, be’..." Le guance di John diventarono un po’ rosse, "è un piccolo villaggio e non c'è molto da fare quando non è la stagione del raccolto."</p><p>"Non ci hanno nemmeno provato con te, vero?" disse il drago divertito. “Oh, aspetta... sei qui al posto di qualcun altro, vero? Come sostituto." Inclinò la testa pensieroso. “Le probabilità sono che sia una donna, se vogliamo rispettare la tradizione, ma non la tua innamorata o l’avresti semplicemente sposata per salvarla. Tuttavia, abbastanza vicina da offrire la tua vita per la sua... ah, forse una sorella?”</p><p>"Mia sorella, Harriet,” ammise John. "Stavano per mandare lei."</p><p>"Quindi lei <em>è</em> una vergine, allora?"</p><p>John divenne ancora più rosso. "Be’, nel senso tecnico di essere una donna che non ha mai giaciuto con un uom... guarda, possiamo non parlarne?"</p><p>"Allora è così che ti sei fatto l'occhio nero? Cercando di difenderla?”</p><p>John allungò una mano per toccarsi con cautela l'occhio sinistro. “Potrei aver fatto notare che se avessero seguito quel tipo di tecnicismi del 'non essere mai stato con un uomo', probabilmente anche circa la metà degli uomini del villaggio sarebbe stata ammissibile. Da lì è andato tutto in discesa."</p><p>"Quindi, con cosa è finito il tuo avversario?"</p><p>John sogghignò, nonostante il dolore che gli provocava intorno alla guancia. “Due occhi neri e un naso rotto. E suo fratello non mangerà cibi solidi tanto presto."</p><p>Il drago sbuffò, provocando un sottile getto di fiamma che gli uscì dalla narice.</p><p>"Quello è fantastico, però."</p><p>"Questo?" disse il drago e alzò la testa per inviare un flusso luminoso di fiamme verso il cielo. John rimase lì fermo in piedi, paralizzato dai colori.</p><p>"Bellissimo..." disse, leccandosi le labbra che si erano seccate così vicino al calore. “È... stupendo, in realtà. Bene. Ma io intendevo... la cosa che hai fatto. Capendo di mia sorella. È stato intelligente."</p><p>"Per un drago?" disse il drago, inarcando un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. "Una bestia bavosa?"</p><p>"Non mettermi le parole in bocca."</p><p>"No, dovrei mettere le tue membra nella mia, non è vero?"</p><p>"Come. Stavo. Dicendo,” disse John, rifiutandosi di essere dissuaso, "è stato intelligente. Più intelligente di chiunque altro nel mio villaggio, di certo."</p><p>"Standard bassi,” disse il drago in tono sprezzante, ma i suoi orecchi si rianimarono un po’. Era sorprendentemente facile da leggere, considerato il fatto che era sia un individuo che un membro di una specie che John non aveva effettivamente incontrato prima d’ora.</p><p>"Non sei bravo con i complimenti, vero?" disse John, con un tono un po’ affettuoso.</p><p>“Non ne ottengo molti. Le mie interazioni con gli umani tendono a essere definite principalmente da urlare e scappare. E occasionalmente, tra i particolarmente coraggiosi o stupidi, armi. <em>Tu </em>sei un'aberrazione."</p><p>"Per essermi offerto come cena?"</p><p>"Per aver parlato con me."</p><p>"Sembra un po’ solitario."</p><p>Le scaglie del drago si appiattirono contro il suo collo e sollevò di scatto la testa all'indietro come se fosse stato colpito. "Hai pietà di me, <em>umano</em><em>?"</em></p><p>"No, ho solo..."</p><p>"Un ex soldato ferito così disperato di trovare un significato nella sua vita <em>miserabile</em>...<em>"</em></p><p>"Guarda," disse John, "c'è l’essere un drago e poi c'è l’essere uno stronzo..."</p><p>"... da offrirsi volontario per essere <em>mangiato vivo</em>...<em>"</em></p><p>"Giusto, sì, non l'avevo dimenticato, grazie..."</p><p>"... solo per proteggere quell’ubriacona di..."</p><p>Fu a quel punto che John lo colpì. Senza dubbio in altre circostanze non avrebbe fatto molti danni, per non parlare di aver sferrato un colpo <em>sul muso di un dannato drago,</em> ma il drago non se lo aspettava davvero, e John aveva passato delle brutte giornate. La testa del drago scattò sul serio un po’ indietro per la forza del colpo.</p><p>"Devi <em>sempre</em> ricorrere alla violenza, piccola... piccola cosa?" chiese il drago.</p><p>"Devi sempre essere un tale <em>gigantesco</em> idiota?" ribatté John, massaggiandosi con decisione la mano sinistra con la destra. “Fottuta mascella fatta di granito, pure. Stronzo."</p><p>Oh Dio. Aveva appena preso a cazzotti un drago. Aveva appena <em>preso</em> a <em>cazzotti </em>un <em>drago</em>. Con cui aveva chiacchierato. E quella non era nemmeno la cosa più assurda che aveva fatto quel giorno, soltanto l'ultima di una lunga serie di assurdità... John iniziò a ridere. Iniziò come una risatina, poi, quando smise di cercare di contenerla, si trasformò rapidamente in un ridacchiare acuto piuttosto imbarazzante.</p><p>Anche il drago iniziò a ridacchiare, un suono basso che sembrò riverberare nel petto di John, e ovviamente questo fece esplodere di nuovo John. "Non c'è da meravigliarsi se non riesci a farti mangiare da nessun drago, con un atteggiamento del genere."</p><p>"Ti faccio sapere che sono molto richiesto tra i grifoni,” disse John con un altro accesso di risatine, "e c'è una viverna a poche miglia a est che mi sta osservando ormai da mesi."</p><p>"Be’, non possono averti."</p><p>"Oh?" chiese John.</p><p>“Ho la prelazione, no? <em>Droit de seigneur</em> o qualcosa del genere."</p><p>"Pensavo non avessi..." disse John, con la voce che si affievoliva quando registrò che il drago era serio.</p><p>"Ho cambiato idea. Prerogativa del drago."</p><p>“Sì, be’... mi sono offerto. E... mi sono goduto questa conversazione. In realtà. Sorprendentemente. Una delle migliori che abbia mai avuto da... un bel po’. Grazie per questo." John chiuse gli occhi, il corpo si mosse inconsciamente nella posizione di un soldato mentre cercava di prepararsi. "Quindi... appena sei pronto, suppongo."</p><p>"Oh, no, non <em>qui,</em>" disse il drago e lo raccolse, con la mano massiccia che si avvolgeva con facilità al suo torace. Gli occhi di John si spalancarono e le sue mani afferrarono le dita squamose per sostenersi mentre il drago balzava indietro con lui nella caverna.</p><p>Il drago avrebbe dovuto essere rallentato, dovendo usare la zampa anteriore per trasportare un uomo adulto, ma si mosse comunque come un cavallo al galoppo. Girò attorno alle formazioni di caverne, sotto i soffitti bassi, balzò sopra gli abissi e, in un punto da far salire lo stomaco in gola, saltò da una sporgenza in una planata controllata attraverso quella che doveva essere una vasta caverna sotterranea. Tutto questo fu fatto nell'oscurità, un buio molto più nero di quanto John avesse mai visto nel cielo notturno e non alleviato dalla luna o le stelle.</p><p>John perse la cognizione del tempo mentre si muovevano, godendosi la folata d'aria fresca sul viso e la sensazione di velocità, di volare. Era assolutamente impotente, ma allo stesso tempo al sicuro come in casa, tenuto stretto da un'incredibile creatura in qualche modo capace di muoversi in quel modo nel sottosuolo.</p><p>"Stai fermo,” disse il drago, posandolo a terra. Gli echi della sua voce suggerivano che si trovassero in una grande caverna. John si mantenne relativamente immobile mentre il drago si muoveva intorno a lui, accendendo un assortimento sparso di lampade, candele e bracieri con brevi lampi di fiamma, lasciando brillanti scosse di assestamento nella visione di John mentre si adattava alle nuove condizioni.</p><p>"Quello era... è stato pazzesco,” disse John, ansimando. "Assolutamente pazzesco." Si piegò in avanti, con le mani sulle ginocchia e il petto che si sollevava leggermente mentre riprendeva fiato. Sorrise al drago. "Assolutamente incredibile. Grazie. La cosa più divertente che ho avuto da secoli."</p><p>Il drago sembrò sorpreso, prima di pavoneggiarsi praticamente. "Non è niente," disse, chiaramente soddisfatto. "Dovresti provare a volare."</p><p>Quando la vista di John si adattò, iniziò a guardarsi intorno nella... tana del drago? Camera? Chiamarla solo caverna sembrava troppo semplicemente... animale per qualcosa di così sofisticato. Mucchi di monete e oggetti d'oro finemente lavorati testimoniavano in modo quasi superficiale le preoccupazioni tradizionali di un drago, ma c'erano anche aree di... be’, un'area sembrava una bottega da farmacista, mentre un'altra aveva una somiglianza più che occasionale con quella di un alchimista, completa di coccodrillo impagliato.</p><p>Alcuni pezzi di mobili splendidamente intagliati erano sparsi in giro, così come arazzi sulle pareti e sul pavimento, cuscini, scaffali per libri e nicchie sui muri pieni di pergamene e volumi... tutto sommato sembrava piuttosto come se una gazza gigante con pochi scrupoli avesse trascorso diverse centinaia di anni collezionando tutto ciò che catturava la sua fantasia.</p><p><em>E ora sembra che abbia preso te,</em> pensò John. “Questo posto è fantastico. L'hai scavato tu stesso?”</p><p>"La formazione iniziale era naturale, ma negli anni l'ho ampliata molto per soddisfare le mie esigenze."</p><p>John camminò per lo spazio un po’ stordito, troppo sopraffatto per concentrarsi su un singolo oggetto. Poteva sentire il drago continuare a parlare, correndo e spostando le cose ai margini della sua vista, ma la sua mente non stava elaborando le parole.</p><p>Ogni tanto, durante il suo folle viaggio si era reso conto che, sebbene intellettualmente, avesse accettato di essere diretto alla morte, <em>in</em> <em>realtà</em> non voleva ancora morire. Né in particolare, quando si arrivava al punto, aveva voglia di essere mangiato vivo. Non era il modo peggiore in assoluto, ma difficilmente sarebbe entrato nella sua top ten.</p><p>Tuttavia, aveva fatto un patto. Ed era confortato dalla consapevolezza che quella sera, dopo il tramonto, Harriet avrebbe preso tutti i loro risparmi piuttosto irrisori e sarebbe scappata dal villaggio, nel caso gli idioti avessero avuto idee più brillanti.</p><p>Sembrava proprio una tale maledetta <em>vergogna. </em>Voleva più tempo. Diavolo, voleva più tempo con il <em>drago,</em> che era... be’, un po’ affascinante, in realtà. Più di un po’.</p><p>"Ti prego Dio, lasciami vivere,” disse sottovoce John, un ritornello inaspettatamente sommesso per quelle parole, una volta gridate ad alta voce su un campo di battaglia. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide il drago girare la testa per guardarlo dall'angolo della caverna in cui aveva spostato le cose. Maledetto stronzo, aveva sentito? Stava facendo un lavoro del cazzo nel morire dignitosamente in silenzio lì, soldato.</p><p>“Stai pensando. Smettila, ti farai male,” disse il drago, muovendosi per mettersi di fronte a lui.</p><p>John inarcò un sopracciglio. "Attento, più affascinante di così e ti scambierò per una sirena."</p><p>Il drago fece un'espressione tremendamente bistrattata. "Umani."</p><p>"Draghi."</p><p>"Prima di iniziare... Qual è il tuo nome, umano?"</p><p>Di solito lui non si preoccupava di chiedersi come una volta il contadino avesse chiamato il montone nel suo stufato. Ma... era bello pensare che sarebbe stato ricordato dal drago. “Il mio... sono John. John, figlio di Walter, per quello che vale."</p><p>Sherlock chinò la testa in modo formale. "E io sono noto come Sherlock, John figlio di Water."</p><p>"Piacere di averti conosciuto, Sherlock." Fu sorpreso di rendersi conto che, nonostante tutto, era effettivamente vero. Ancora una volta, chiuse gli occhi e rimase dritto, le braccia lungo i fianchi, aspettando la fine.</p><p>"Un'altra cosa, <em>John</em>..." e la voce del drago ora stava praticamente facendo le fusa sul suo nome, il che fece delle cose molto strane alle sue viscere che non erano del tutto legate alla paura, "Quando contavi gli uomini idonei del villaggio... in quale metà ti contavi, John?”</p><p>"La... la metà non ammissibile..." John si leccò nervosamente le labbra, ma tenne gli occhi chiusi. "Ti ho sorpreso... non l'avevi già capito."</p><p>“Oh, lo sapevo. Mi chiedevo se l’avresti <em>ammesso</em>. Sei semplicemente <em>pieno</em> di sorprese, non è vero, John?"</p><p>E poi la voce del drago, bassa e rimbombante nel suo orecchio, abbastanza vicina da sentire l'aria calda e umida sulla sua guancia e annusare le sfumature di zolfo e fumo, ma molto meno... monumentale di quanto non fosse stata fino a un momento prima... "Certo, non sei <em>l'unico</em> con qualche sorpresa..."</p><p>John poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco che accelerava. Inclinò inconsciamente la testa all'indietro, scoprendo la gola.</p><p>Una lingua tracciò un percorso dalla sua clavicola alla conchiglia dell'orecchio. Era calda, umida, ruvida, era incredibile e, non poté fare a meno di notarlo attraverso la calda foschia che iniziava a fondersi nel suo addome, significativamente più piccola di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere quella del drago.</p><p>"Hai un sapore delizioso," borbottò il drago... <em>Sherlock</em>....</p><p>Gli occhi di John si aprirono di scatto. "Tu..."</p><p>Il drago non era più un drago. Non era nemmeno esattamente un essere umano, per quanto ora avesse generalmente forma e dimensioni umane: perfino nella luce fioca della caverna non c'erano dubbi sulle corna che gli crescevano tra i riccioli scuri sulla testa, o sulla coda che guizzava avanti e indietro come quella di un gatto, o sull'<em>espressione ridicolmente predatrice nei suoi occhi grigi che al momento era puntata direttamente su di lui</em>.</p><p>John si leccò di nuovo le labbra. "Tu... sai, non hanno mai menzionato questa parte nelle storie."</p><p>"Ma non mi dire," disse Sherlock, ed ora era ancora più facile identificare un sorrisetto sul viso dalla bellezza disumana, tutti i piani e gli angoli pallidi e praticamente brillanti nella luce tremolante.</p><p>"Sei nudo."</p><p>"E tu sei eccitato."</p><p>"Quindi questa è..." una cosa. Che stava succedendo. Con questo follemente stupendo... John arrischiò di abbassare lo sguardo... <em>okay, a quanto pareva i suoi occhi non erano le uniche cose che sembravano appartenere a una</em> <em>creatura predatrice</em>.</p><p>"A meno che tu non preferisca la definizione più tradizionale..."</p><p>"No, no, questo va bene,” disse in fretta John. "Perfettamente... unnf!" Si trovò d'improvviso disteso sulla schiena in uno dei mucchi di cuscini, il fiato che gli era stato tolto da un metro e ottanta di carne agile e calda che ora gli stava a cavalcioni. John aprì la bocca solo per scoprire che era invasa dalla lingua di Sherlock e le mani... e ah, la coda era apparentemente prensile... iniziarono ad accarezzarlo rudemente su e giù per il corpo.</p><p><em>Be', ‘fanculo,</em> pensò John. Dopotutto, non era una verginella, e non era mai stato uno che si tirava indietro da una lotta. Iniziò a vendicarsi, mordicchiare e tormentare con i denti il labbro inferiore deliziosamente pieno del drago. Sentì il rombo di approvazione di risposta muoversi attraverso il suo petto da dove erano premuti stretti l'uno contro l'altro.</p><p>John infilò le mani tra di loro per strattonarsi la cintura, perché Sherlock aveva chiaramente avuto l'idea giusta nel non indossare alcun abito. Sherlock doveva essere d’accordo, perché iniziò molto servizievolmente a rastrellare le sue unghie simili ad artigli sulla tunica e i pantaloni di John, strappando e lacerando i vestiti. Non era particolarmente attento a non lasciare lividi anche sulla pelle di John, il che avrebbe sconvolto John se non fosse stato completamente fantastico, lasciando il suo corpo inarcato involontariamente contro Sherlock persino mentre le sue mani lottavano per ricordare come diavolo funzionasse la chiusura in metallo della cintura lavorata.</p><p>Sherlock ringhiò, il che spedì un altro guizzo di calore attraverso il corpo di John e <em>perché diavolo non era ancora nudo</em> e afferrò le braccia di John, bloccandole sopra il suo corpo con una mano. L'altra diede uno strattone al tessuto indebolito, strappando la tunica nel mezzo e spingendo il materiale ai lati prima di fare lo stesso con il resto della stoffa abbastanza sconsiderata da mettersi tra un drago e la sua preda, lasciando John con indosso solo maniche, stivali e quella dannata cintura di cuoio.</p><p>Sherlock gli lasciò le braccia e scivolò parzialmente lungo il suo corpo, lasciando il busto di John improvvisamente freddo, privo sia dei vestiti che della carne surriscaldata di Sherlock. John gemette e abbassò le braccia, seppellendo le mani nei morbidi riccioli di Sherlock e afferrando la base delle sue corna.</p><p>Raggiungendo la cintura, Sherlock morse il cuoio e lo <em>tirò,</em> strappandolo in due con la mascella e i denti ancora più affilati e più forti di quelli di qualsiasi essere umano.</p><p>E quei denti, quella bocca, quelle labbra e quella <em>lingua</em> disumani erano ora a pochi centimetri dal cazzo di John e lui era mezzo fuori di testa per il <em>desiderio</em>.</p><p>"Pensavo avessi detto... oh Dio... qualcosa sul mangiarmi..." John sussultò, il tono a metà tra disperato e provocatorio. Le sue dita erano bianche nel punto in cui stringevano le corna di Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock gli morse forte l'interno delle cosce. John allargò le gambe.</p><p>"<em>John</em>..." sospirò Sherlock, il respiro bollente sulla sua erezione. “Sei <em>straordinario.</em>"</p><p>E poi la lingua di Sherlock fu finalmente <em>finalmente</em> e a quanto pareva era spessa e abbastanza lunga e abbastanza <em>flessibile</em> da avvolgerlo del tutto e dio era calda e bagnata e ruvida giusto la parte buona del <em>ruvido</em> mentre lo avvolgeva intorno alla base e si <em>trascinava</em> lentamente così lentamente in <em>su</em> fino a stuzzicare <em>quel punto davvero decisamente sensibile in punta</em> e John aveva voglia di <em>urlare</em> perché era troppo, era <em>più </em>di quanto avesse mai fatto ma non era ancora <em>abbastanza,</em> cazzo, e i suoi occhi erano ben chiusi perché non <em>osava </em>guardare in basso e le sue mani si spostarono dalle corna di Sherlock per attorcigliarsi intorno alle dita i riccioli neri come la seta e <em>tirare.</em></p><p>Sherlock si spostò leggermente indietro per afferrare le gambe di John e sollevarle sulle proprie spalle, rimuovendo anche la minuscola leva che lui aveva avuto sulla superficie morbida. Se possibile, adesso era ancora più vulnerabile, con soltanto la testa e le spalle che toccavano terra. Il resto di lui era sospeso in aria, sorretto ed esposto dal drago. Un brivido attraversò tutto il corpo di John, e afferrò gli avambracci di Sherlock per tenersi in equilibrio, abbastanza stretto da far male, più stretto di quanto avrebbe osato con qualsiasi altro partner. Non poteva fare quasi nient'altro, il suo corpo era teso per l'eccitazione e la posizione scomoda, le gambe incapaci di ottenere un effetto leva dal loro posto sulla schiena di Sherlock. Era intrappolato efficacemente come se fosse stato bloccato a terra invece che in su, e oh, quella era un'altra <em>adorabile</em> immagine mentale.</p><p>Le mani di Sherlock gli tenevano saldamente i fianchi mentre la sua testa tornava indietro per strofinare e leccare brevemente alla base della sua erezione. Prima che John potesse fare molto di più che gemere in segno di approvazione, lui era passato a fare lo stesso con i suoi testicoli, prendendo ciascuno nella bocca calda e poi tirandosi lentamente indietro per rilasciarli nell'aria fresca della caverna.</p><p>Quando il drago fu apparentemente soddisfatto di non aver tralasciato nessun punto, il che era <em>bello</em> e <em>piacevole</em> e John sarebbe stato sicuro di ammirare la sua meticolosità <em>in un secondo momento,</em> si spostò ancora più in basso, strofinando il naso mentre procedeva, con le mani che scivolavano giù dai fianchi di John a palpargli il culo.</p><p>E poi stava tirando un po’ da parte le natiche per esplorare la fessura con la lingua e <em>oh</em> John era stato toccato lì prima, ma non in <em>quel modo</em>, non ruvido e <em>bagnato</em> e caldo e <em>perfetto</em>, soprattutto quando gli passò sopra il <em>oh sì proprio lì.</em></p><p>"Shhherlock!" sibilò, tra i denti che non volevano aprirsi. "Tu... per favore!" E Sherlock, brillante, sorprendente, magnifico Sherlock, apparentemente sapeva cosa intendeva dire, perché sentì la lingua premere contro di lui e <em>dentro </em>di lui, e <em>oh,</em> ma quello più che un po’ bello.</p><p>Mentre la lingua di Sherlock continuava le sue esplorazioni e cure, il cervello di John rinunciò del tutto alle parole, traducendo invece approssimativamente ciascuna delle azioni di Sherlock in gemiti di tono e profondità diversi. Gocce di sudore gli scorrevano lungo la carne da dove era premuta contro Sherlock, lasciando tracce di calore sulla sua pelle, inseguite dal freddo, evaporando nell'aria fresca e asciutta. Sherlock fece un brontolio sommesso che John poté sentire muoversi dal suo corpo attraverso il proprio. John gemette in risposta, la vibrazione che passava avanti e indietro tra di loro, echeggiando fino a quando non riuscì più a dire dove uno dei loro corpi iniziava o finiva. Si sentiva pieno, teso e aperto, e la lingua di Sherlock si stava ancora muovendo dentro di lui, torcendosi e premendo. Era travolgente, era come essere in battaglia; corpo che si muoveva senza pensiero, inondato di energia frenetica e bisognoso di<em> più.</em></p><p>Poi la lingua di Sherlock si strofinò contro un punto che gli fece vedere le stelle con gli occhi chiusi. Era troppo, il corpo di John era troppo al limite, era stato troppo agitato per troppo tempo. Era vicino, era così vicino, era sul filo di una lama tra piacere e dolore e stava per cadere, cazzo... e poi sentì la <em>coda</em> di Sherlock avvolgere il suo uccello...</p><p>C'era dolore, e disagio, e tensione e calore dove Sherlock lo stava toccando e freddo dove non lo stava facendo e ora a prevalere su tutto era questa <em>sensazione,</em> un intenso piacere che si irradiava verso l'esterno e bruciava tutto il resto come un fuoco acceso contro l’esca. Il suo corpo si tese, tutti i muscoli s’irrigidirono mentre lasciava uscire un gemito lungo, basso e acuto e <em>veniva</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>"John?"</p><p>"Sì?"</p><p>"Qual è il periodo refrattario medio per un maschio umano della tua età e stato di salute generale?"</p><p>La pelle di John era coperta di graffi, tagli e lividi; la maggior parte del suo corpo era dolorante per essere stato teso, tranne per le parti doloranti per... non essere rigide. Molto poco rigide. Sapeva che quando si sarebbe svegliato avrebbe sfoggiato nuovi lividi lungo la schiena e le cosce per fare il paio con quello che stava ancora guarendo intorno al suo occhio. E indossava ancora gli stivali.</p><p>John sospirò soddisfatto, tirando il corpo ancora in forma umana di Sherlock contro il proprio, la schiena di Sherlock raggomitolata contro la sua parte anteriore nel nido di cuscini. "Sarai la mia morte, non è vero?"</p><p> </p><p>~ Fine ~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>